This invention is directed to an improved endoscope for removing scar tissue that is constricting hollow organs of the body. It was an object of the invention to provide a means for removing tissue under visual control with high precision and in a manner that is as unstressful to the patient as possible.
The endoscopes that have been used up to now to remove tissue under visual control have involved electrical surgery, a surgical knife, or a punching device. The devices have not been entirely successful in that electrical surgery will leave a more extensive zone of dead tissue due to heat development; a surgical knife is very difficult to use due to the very small operation site and because of the limited minipulability of the cutting element, and punching or nipping devices in the form of small forceps cause uncontrolled tearing of the tissue, which leads to irregular wound areas.
The present invention allows tissue resection by means of a grinding or milling process under endoscopic observation. The grinding or milling head connected to a rotating shaft is advanced toward the tissue to be removed under visual control, and the tissue is then slowly resected under constant observation, preferably by means of the cutting surfaces of small diamonds provided on the grinding head. The present method allows millimeter-precise operation without leaving an extended zone of dead tissue, as the grinding process takes place without any significant temperature. The device further provides the continuous flushing required for good endoscopic vision which also assures continuous cooling during the grinding operation. The resulting wound areas are smooth and can be exactly adapted to the normal shape of the organ.